An It Harm None
by Lady Sashi
Summary: Seventh in the Wheel of the Year Series. WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ!This story contains mention of a VERY dark Rogue, and mentions of a very dark misuse of Witchcraft!M to be safe. I own


**WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! **

**This story contains mention of a VERY dark Rogue, and mentions of a very dark misuse of Witchcraft!**

**Contains quote from both the Witches' Creed of Chivalry, and the Wiccan Rede.**

An It Harm None

Rogue stood at her cupboards making lists of the herbs she needed, Mabon was approaching, and it was traditional to harvest herbs, and restock the herb stores. Most of what she needed she either grew, or grew wild in the woods around her cabin. She quickly finished her list, and left to join everyone for dinner at the manor.

Rogue tried not to notice how little attention Bobby paid her, she blamed herself, really. She seemed so busy lately, what with the Sabbats and Esbats, her religious observations did seem to take up a lot of time. Yet everyone else seemed to find time for her, and she for them. How many times had Ororo or Jubilee helped her with Sabbat preparations, and Logan was never far behind. For some reason, Bobby just seemed to find it difficult to work around.

By moonlight Rogue cultivated the herbs she needed and restocked her cupboards. Smiling to herself, she recounted an amusing note Ororo had made concerning the magical properties of herbs. "You'd be surprised what you can do with a spice rack". It was true.

Rogue labelled the last bottle, and put it back on the shelf. Lighting a few candles, she noticed the scrying mirror Logan had given her for Samhain. It was a beautiful piece, and tonight was a lovely night; full moon and all.

Setting the mirror on the table, she set the candles behind it, so the light wouldn't interfere, and recited the incantation written around the edge to help her focus. "As I gaze into the mirror, may my sight grow ever clearer. Crystal clear and black as night, grant to me, the second sight".

Rogue allowed her eyes to relax and her vision to blur slightly. She saw nothing but the mirror, its black surface staring back at her, until, slowly, that surface began to change. She saw Bobby and Kitty writhing together in a mess of tangled sheets, gasps and moans screaming from soundless lips.

She had seen enough; and with that every the windows and mirror shattered.

_The fury of the moment plays folly with the truth; to keep one's head is a virtue. _

_An ye harm none, do what ye will_; the quote from the Wiccan Rede swirled round in her head. She felt more for the tragic loss of her mirror, than anger at Bobby's betrayal. Now she knew why he had been so distant.

_With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend_. He betrayed her, she had a right, if not an obligation to leave him.

_Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you_. She had a right to act. _An ye harm none_. _Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you_._ Harm none_…..

The war waged on for what seemed like hours; she deserved retribution!

She would get it.

Clearing away the glass shards, she cast a Circle and invoked Morgan, patron goddess of the Sabbat and Crone goddess of war and death.

Rogue beseeched her, "Mighty Morgan, hear your Daughter's call, I ask for your strength, I ask for your might. Fill me with your wisdom, take away my pain; be one with your Daughter". While Rogue intoned this plea, she visualized the dark goddess standing before her. Robed in tattered black garments, aged, yet forever beautiful. She watched as the goddess embraced her, and slowly melded with her to become one.

The merge complete, Rogue had just preformed a task known as aspecting, where she took on the gifts, and personalities of a chosen deity. Unlike others who kept a degree of control over how much reign the deity was allowed however, Rogue had given herself over completely to the Crone; from that point on, she ceased to be Rogue, and became Morgan.

Rogue dismantled the Circle, and went in search of her prey.

They didn't even have time to acknowledge the danger they were in, as the door blew open, and Bobby was thrown across the room, mid-thrust. Kitty screamed as she attempted to cover herself, staring in awe at an infuriated Rogue. "I have no use for you, harlot, get out"! Kitty was flung toward the wall without even being touched, just as Bobby had been, and only just managed to phase in time.

Bobby had gotten to his feet, and was attempting cover himself and explain, when he screamed in pain. He clutched at his, loins as long, deep gashed appeared down its length. "Does it hurt? I bet it does. Do you think it hurts as much as I do. Cause I don't". She slashed her hand through the air, and deep gashes appeared on his chest.

_An ye harm none._

Rogue shook it off and blasted him through the wall. Black energy only visible to the third eye laced along the walls, and crackled in the air. The lights flickered dangerously. Bobby threw everything he had at her; she walked right through it; not even a shiver. "My God"…

"He can't here you". She rose her hand, and he dangled several feet above the ground, clutching at his throat. "Rogue", he gasped, "I love you"!

"LIAR"!

The lights flickered violently as every piece of glass in the entire mansion shattered.

Bobby was flung into the wall, and pinned against it, he tried not to scream as he felt the appropriate cuts being made excruciatingly slow, the cuts that would ensure him a place in history as the first eunuch in over a century.

_An ye harm none._

Rogue had collapsed back at the cabin, and hadn't awoken till two days later. Her whole body ached, and she remembered everything. She was immediately sick.

_Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good._

The three-fold would catch her, she would be punished, three times for every one thing she did to him, and she welcomed it.

_Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good._

_An ye harm none, do what ye will._


End file.
